superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Mary Tyler Dot Song/Windsor Hassle/...And Justice for Slappy Credits (1993)
"Windsor Hassle" Written by Lisa Malone Kate Donohue Paul Rugg Directed by Kirk Tingblad Alfred Gimeno Jon McClenahan Jeff Siergey "...And Justice for Slappy" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Kirk Tingblad Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Additional Music by Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Mark Slaughter as Queen mum Jeff Bennett as Narrator Jane Singer as Princess Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy John McCann as Stephen Peter Renaday as Bailiff Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Tony Craig Jim Fletcher Brian Mitchell Debra Pugh Ryan Roberts Al Zegler Slugging Rusty Mills Model Design Bob Doucette Sue Crossley Julienne Gimeno Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design Hugh Pettibone Lou Police Marty Strudler Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Ann Guenther Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Denture Wearer Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski John Morris Paul Trandahl Animation Services Startoons Tammy Daniek Biske Tod Carter Tony Cervone Ron Fleischer Mary Hanley T.J. House Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Michael Medynsky Kurt Mitchell Cindy Crowell Poole Lauren Seeley Mark Sieka Jason So Kirk Tingblad Rodney Tirey James Tucker Rodney Whitham Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution